Camping Ain't All Its Cracked Up To Be
by Sakue Sayuri
Summary: Camping, Countries, Drama and Yaoi? This story has it all.  Contains GermanyXItaly, and also the countries of Canada, Prussia, Japan, and Romano Oh, and Herr stick. Rated T, Until I add the sexy Yaoi-ness.
1. Prussia says we can come

"Count off!"

"Uno~"

"Ni"

"Good. Then we'll start today's training."

Italy nodded eagerly. It was so fun to train like this with Japan and Germany. Sure, Ludwig made Feliciano run sometimes, and that was always hard. But other times, Italy learned what to do in the face of danger, he learned how to correctly throw grenades, and he learned that just because big brother France is nice, that doesn't mean to follow him home just because he promised pasta.

"- and that covers what you should do when- ... ITALY ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!"

Italy flinched. "UWAAH NO I'M SORRY DON'T HURT ME!" Germany could be so scary when he got mad. Sometime it seemed that it took everything Italy had just to keep him in a good mood.

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose "You NEED to pay attention to this, It will bring me piece of mind, and you'll bring less trouble to everyone around you. I know that this is not the most exciting thing you've ever done but-"

"HEEEEEY~ WEEEEESSSST~!"

Feliciano smiled. Gilbert was always fun to be around, Even if he annoyed Ludwig like no one could.

Germany sighed and turned around "Ja, what is it Bruder?"

A silver haired, red eyed man appeared from around the corner. "Kesesese~ Guess what Canada told me!"

Ludwig's stern face went from a look of irritation to a look of pure confusion. "...who?"

Prussia frowned. "You know, Canada... That America guy's bruder... Uh... Doesn't stand out much... Likes that hockey thing and... Maple syrup..."

"Ah... the 'magical maple syrup man', as you seem to call him... anyway.. what did he say?"

"Kesesese~ he invited me to go camping over at his place, and he said I could drag you guys along to!"

"VEH~!" Feliciano began jumping up and down. "You mean I get to come? That sound's like so much fun! Germany! Please let us go Germany! PLEEEAAAASSE!" He looked at Ludwig, His chocolate honey eyes shining with excitement.

Germany rubbed his chin. "Well... as long as you keep up with your training, I can't see any harm in it... and it is the summer time so I suppose it would be warm enough..." He looked over to Italy and Japan. "Well.. How long would we be there?"

"A Whole AWESOME week! Filled with swimming and cabins and marshmallow roasting and awesomeness. We can leave tomorrow, by plane!"

Germany closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "Ja, alright." He turned back around to Italy and Japan "Listen up. Training is done for today. Go home and get packed, then meet here early in the morning. Understood?"

"Si~"

"Hai"

Germany turned and looked back over to Prussia. "Um... Bruder... am I aloud to bring... Herr stick?"

Italy's face fell. Germany couldn't be serious. He wasn't _really_ going to bring that stupid stick... _was he? _Feliciano had always tried his best to get rid of that stick... but a new one always seemed to appear when he did. He still didn't understand why Ludwig kept such affection towards a _damn branch._

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Ja kleiner bruder. You may bring your stick." Gilbert stopped and burst out laughing.

"Real mature bruder... Gott.. and your the older one..."

"Yeah I'm the older one! Your not awesome enough to be older than me. KESESESESE~"

Gilbert turned around and ran off, looking rather happy.

"Veh... Germany, your... your not really gonna bring that stick... Are you?" Feliciano asked, a superficial smile hiding the worry on his face.

"Ja, Herr stick is coming. Why?"

"N-No reason.."

* * *

><p>-Authors Note-<p>

SUP? This crack came about during a Camping trip I had with my friend, her sister and their cousin. This is just the Prologue, so make sure to stay for more crack~

Oh, and things will eventually turn toward the Yaoi side, So stay patient.

-Sakue Sayuri


	2. Romano disapproves

Italy smiled his usual cheerful smile as he filled he suitcase with different things. "Veh~ I'll need this... Oh and some Pasta... and... I'll need materials to make white flags in case of emergency..." He stopped when he heard the creak of the floor boards behind him. His head turned and he saw his older brother leaning in the doorway, his arms were crossed. "Ah! Hey Romano~ Where have you been?"

"Shut up jackass. The question is where are you going?" He walked into the room, avoiding the clothing that were still strewn about the floor from yesterday's siesta. One of his eyes twitched and he looked away from his brother. "A-and put some damn pants on."

Feliciano looked down. Lovino was right. He wasn't wearing any pants. He looked back up. "But I always sleep with you naked... you never mind... Germany and Japan don't mind either..."

"Are you still friends with those assholes!- you're such a- …never mind. Where the hell are you going anyway?"

"Veh, I'm going camping over at Canada's place, with Germany, Japan and Prussia for the next week!" Italy smiled his innocent smile. He just knew that it was gonna be fun.

"You mean BOTH of those stupid potato sucking bastards are gonna be there!"

"Why do you call them that?" He sounded as if he had just seen Romano kick a small animal.

"Because they are." He snapped back. He swore a few times in Italian, trying to prove his displeasure about what Italy was telling him.

Feliciano tilted his head in confusion. "Are you mad that you can't come or something?"

"No. Why would I be? I don't wanna hang out with those stupid fuckfaces." He paused and scowled. "I'm going over to Antonio's house this week anyway, what with tomato season right around the corner, the jackass says he needs me over there to help get things ready."

"That sounds like fun, I kinda wanna stay just to help."

"No! Go do your stupid camping trip! I don't need your help to pick a fucking vegetable!"

"Fruit Fratello-"

"Go to hell!" Lovino stormed out of the room.

Tears started swelling up in Feliciano's eyes. "Romano... why must you be like that...?" Wiping his eyes on his arm he tuned back to his suitcase he continued filling it with things that he probably didn't need, but chose to bring anyways.

He stopped and looked down. He still wasn't wearing any pants, or a shirt, or anything for that matter. "Germany will be mad at me if I go over to his house naked again..." He walked over and picked up the clothes that were on the floor, and quickly put them on. Stopping when he realized his suitcase lacked swimtrunks. "eh...? Prussia did say were where gonna go swimming right...?" He walked over to his drawers and rummaged through them. "OW!" He quickly removed his hand and looked in the drawer to see what he stabbed his hand on. "Oh..."

It was one of the 'herr sticks' that he had taken and hidden away. He picked it up and looked at it irritably. The stupid thing was proof that Ludwig always managed to find a new one. This ones story was that a ghost had picked it up and hid it in Feliciano's underwear drawer. Germany didn't want to go through the underwear drawer to find it so he said the ghost could keep it. However, the next day he had another one. Exact same size, exact same shape. It was as if he was mass producing them.

He held the stick in both hands then snapped it in half and tossed it in the trash. To hell with that stick. This wasn't over. He'd manage to get Ludwig to ditch it if it killed him.

He snatched up his swimtrunks and put them in the suitcase. Grabbing it he left his and Romano's room, and headed towards the front door. "Bye Fratello~"

"Whatever!"

xXx

BANG! BANG! BANG! "UWAAHH! PLEASE LET ME CUT THROUGH JUST THIS ONCE MR. SWITZERLAND! I'M SORRY!"

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO RUN THROUGH MY YARD!"

Quickly sprinting to Ludwig's house didn't go as well as he had hoped.

BANG! Italy shrieked again. That one almost actually hit him. "VEH! GERMANY! GERMANY! HELP ME! GERMANY!" BANG! BANG!

Italy had just about crossed the Switz-German border when he herd Vash stop shouting and chasing after him. He turned and looked around to see Liechtenstein pulling on the Switz's sleeve, trying to coax him to stop. Backing away the Italian quickly crossed the border and ran to meet the others.

"Italy-kun what took you so long?" Kiku asked.

"Veh~ I had to pack." he said obliviously, as if he wasn't just chased though Switzerland's yard.

Ludwig facepalmed "I thought I asked you to do that _yesterday."_

"You did, but when I got home I started making pasta, plus this pretty girl walked past the house so I ran outside to flirt with her, and by then It was already three'oclock so I took my siesta and-"

"Ja, alright alright." Germany sighed and rubbed his temples.

Gilbert wrapped an arm around Feliciano's neck "Heh, don't mind West, his just an irritable old man-"

"Bruder, I don't mean to be rude but, if _I'm_ an old man, what does that make _you?_"

Prussia stopped and stared at Germany as if he wasn't sure how to respond.

"It makes me the... uh... It makes me... Captain Awesome... The worlds longest living captain of awesomeness... yeah.. that's it."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Well, everyone's here, are we ready?"

"Hai, I believe everything is in order, so well just need to leave."

Italy nodded "Veh~ This is gonna be so much fun! I've never been to Canada, this is going be so cool!"

"Kesesese! Its gonna be better then cool, its gonna be awesome!"

* * *

><p>-Authors Note-<p>

Romano, you need to be nicer. :C Oh, and does Switzerland give off the impression of being a crotchety old man to anyone besides me? "Get off my yard you kids!" Not that I mean anything by it, I lurve him XD I just think its funny...

-Sakue Sayuri


	3. Planes are weird

Italy bounced up and down eagerly in his seat. He was happy to finally get past security and be in the plane. Although... Germany seemed to be rather sad about it. Apparently, Herr stick wasn't allowed to be with him on the plane. It had to be placed in luggage. Good riddance. Hopefully it would get lost among the bags and be left there.

"I just hope he's okay..." Germany was hunched over in his seat, his face in his hands.

Feliciano scooted over and rubbed Ludwig's back. "I'm sure... _he_… is fine Germany, don't worry."

He turned his head and looked up at the small Italian man that was rubbing his back. "You sure?"

"Herr stick is really tough and stuff... _he _learned everything from you right?"

Germany sat up. "Yeah- your right."

Italy rolled his eyes. It was just a stick. Why was he so worked up over the stupid thing? '_I'm here, I'm your best friend. Why don't you ever care about my feelings dammit?'_ "Of course I'm right Germany. I'm right about a lot of things~"

Germany chuckled and ruffled Italy's hair "You mean Galileo and Leonardo Da Vinci were right about a lot of things."

"Veh veh." Italy smiled. That was more like it. Ludwig was back to normal again. Thank god. He didn't think he could take much more of mopey Germany. He hated seeing him like that. Angry he could cure with some puppy eyes and offerings of Beer. Sadness, that took some work, especially since it wasn't exactly well known as to what made him happy.

"Kesesese~ West, don't be such a spoil sport, come on we're gonna be on this plane for a couple of hours. Stop worrying about your stick and have some fun!"

"Like what Bruder?"

"Well I don't know, something!"

"Germany-san, I have Manga if you want."

"Veh, I know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna flirt with the pretty flight attendant that's over there, I'll order some pasta, veh, then I can take my siesta-" Italy began listing off the lings he was going to do. "-and then I'll think I'll have some gelato, and I- Ah... G-Germany... d-don't." His face slowly turned red.

Ludwig had grabbed onto Feliciano's curl. "Italy, you need to be more quiet. There are other people on this plane besides us"

"G-Germany-san- please be more careful with him. Can't you see that that's d-disturbing him?"

"He needs to learn his lesson, besides, this is an affective was of getting him to quiet down."

"G-Germany... n-nooo." Italy squirmed to the touch of the hand that was wrapped around his curl, the grip tightening as the seconds passed. "L-let... g-g-go." He didn't dare try to pull away. More tension on his curl meant more strange feelings.

"W-West, your _hurting_ him. Let 'im go dammit!"

"Ah, sorry Italy" He quickly released him. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Italy gasped "I... I-its O-Okay G-Germany... It doesn't hurt exactly... Just.. Never mind." Even though the feelings that were coming from his vital regions didn't go away. He forgave Ludwig. Because since he still didn't understand the curl himself, he understood that Germany wouldn't know either.

"I-Italy-kun, Are you alright?"

Italy nodded his head.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Italy-kun." It was almost as If Japan knew what the curl was. Which was amusing, because as far as Feliciano knew, only Lovino, and Francis knew what it was. France figured it out and told Romano, but both of them refused to tell Italy what it does. France told him what it _was_ once, but all Italy knew was that it started with an 'E'. He was paying more attention to the pretty girl that was walking outside than he was to Francis on that particular that day. eh, live and learn.

"You want to read some Manga Italy-kun?" Kiku tilted his head. "I've got plenty in my carry on bag."

"Si, I'd like that Japan~" He pulled one out of Japan's bag at random. As luck would have it he pulled out a Shojo. "Veh... Reminds me of that one Valentine's day... Huh Germany?"

He flashed the books cover in Germany's direction, and the blonde blushed and turned his head. "J-Ja..."

Italy giggled. Apparently Ludwig was still having mixed feelings about that day. Sure, their friendship was tossed on a bumpy road that one day... And Germany's brain kinda exploded... Twice... But they were on good terms again, and they were still good friends.

He flipped opened the book and quickly got sucked into the storyline. Japan opened a book as well, and judging by the R18+ sticker on it, It was something rather inappropriate. Strangely enough, both Russia and America were on the cover. A blush was slowly eating away at his face. Gilbert stared at Kiku's book a while, then snickered.

With the two enveloped with their books, The two German brothers were left to themselves in silence. Although... it didn't last longer than five minutes.

"West." Gilbert's usual grin was crawling over his face again. "Oi… West."

"Ja Bruder?"

"Lets play twenty questions..."

* * *

><p>-Authors Note-<p>

*facepalm* Well. This chapter sucks ass. I had literally no inspiration for this plane ride. I had everything before it figured out, and everything afterward figured out, because, in all honesty, a lot of what happens throughout this Fanfic, actually happened. Because we were all being retarded and acting like these characters during the entire camping trip. However, we drove, instead of riding in a plane, the whole trip happened in The UP of Michigan (USA) not Canada, and there was no sexy Yaoi. But, 90% of all the dialogue and actions throughout this entire fanfic was really said and done. So I suppose it would be more of a fanfact. Luckily, I already have a sexy idea for the plane ride back, but it has to happen on the way _back_, otherwise it won't make any sense. So I'm just gonna make you wait some more C;

Oh, and free cookie to whoever can guess what Prussia's thinking about, here's a hint: Its not beer.

-Sakue Sayuri


	4. There's a sauna?

Italy stretched his arms out wide, he was glad to finally be out of that car. Having to sit forever inside a plane, and then ride in a car just to get to Canada's was hard.

"Veeeh~ Wow~ Canada's place is so different from my house!" Italy shouted, easily impressed as always.

"Kesesese~ of course it is, we're not in Europe anymore Italy. Oi! Canada! The Awesome me has arrived with the Axis Powers- OW! West! Why'd you smack the back of my head!"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call us that. Its no longer World War II, and that term is now offensive."

Prussia stared at his younger brother. "But West-!"

"Prussia-kun, Germany-san is right. Please refrain from calling us that. It will give people the wrong idea in this current day and age."

Prussia frowned. "But, its like one of the awesomest team names ever!"

"Veh! I know, you can call us Fire Death Team! It was Germany's original team name for us!" Feliciano smiled. He thought that Ludwig's idea for the name was funny, but he supposed it was appropriate, in some strange way.

Prussia burst out laughing. "Really West? Fire Death Team? Your such a dork!"

Germany sucked in his cheeks. "Bruder, don't make fun of me."

"Prussia, Germany, Italy, Japan, you're here."

A man in a red sweatshirt with a maple leaf on it was running over to them. He was holding a small white bear.

Prussia turned around and waved "Ah! Canada there you are!"

"Who are you?"

"Mr. Kumakichi, I'm Canada!"

"Who?"

Canada sighed. "Just ignore him... Welcome to my cabin site guys, I hope you'll enjoy your stay."

"Veh~ so your Canada! I thought you were Mr. America at first, but you whisper too much. Mr. America is really loud."

"Ah... Y-yeah.. I do look a lot like my brother... Maple..." he mumbled

"Mr. Canada, will you give us a tour of your camping site?"

"S-sure Germany. Please, if you'll all follow me"

They walked over to a building and stopped. "This is the main cabin, Its got the small kitchen/dining room thing and one bedroom." He pointed over to a another smaller cabin, It couldn't of been much bigger than 4 school buses, parked 2x2 "That's the cabin you guys will sleep in, but its only got three beds... sorry."

"Veh~ It's Fine~ I can sleep with Germany, Japan or Prussia!"

Matthew nodded and continued, pointing over to and even smaller building. "That's the Sauna, you can use it to wash up- don't touch the rocks though, they're hot so be careful. Prussia can teach you the rest about the sauna, he's been here before." Canada turned around and pointed to and even _smaller_ building in the distance. "Over there's the outhouse..." Finally he pointed over to the water in the distance. "And Lake Superior is over there. You can go swimming whenever, just be careful not to drown okay?"

"Ah- W-wait a moment Canada-san. The Sauna- does that mean there's no bath?_" _

"Y-yeah, sorry... There's no running water. Just sit, and get all sweaty, its good for the pours, then use the water in there to wash off..."

Kiku's look of horror made Gilbert laugh. "So your naked with a bunch of other people, so what? _You're_ always naked with other people in those hot spring bath things!"

"Prussia-kun your missing the point! In a sauna, people can see your- at least in a hot spring you can't see the other peoples-" He's face was slowly turning a rather dark shade of red "Germany-san, please explain the problem to him!"

"J-Japan I'm sorry but I don't really see the problem- I mean- Prussia's right, and we're all among friends here so-"

"Germany-san! I cannot believe that you're okay with this! You and your western ways are so confusing! How can you be so alright with seeing other peoples-! Even if we are among friends!"

Italy started giggling. "I know what the problem is~ Japan is embarrassed because he shrank his thing.~"

That did it. Japan's face turned an even darker shade of red and he hurried off to the cabin that they were supposed to share.

"KESESESE~ So _that's _his problem!" Prussia smirked, then called out "Oi~ Japan! You don't have to be embarrassed just because you don't have five meters like I do!"

"B-Bruder your not helping!"

"M-Maple, is he gonna be alright?"

"J-Ja... Just give him a while" Ludwig turned and scowled at his brother. "Bruder, I swear to Gott if Japan goes back into his room and doesn't come back out for another seven hundred years I'm going to-" He balled his hand into a fist " …. Just leave him alone alright? That means NO Five meter jokes."

"Ja! I get it! I get it! The Asian is picky about the size of his dick! Sorry."

Matthew tried to stifle a snicker and horribly failed. Good thing he's rather invisible. It seemed that somewhere throughout all of Gilbert's many years on this earth. The word 'vulgar' had at some point left his vocabulary all together.

Germany sighed. "When you say it like that... Prussia. I'm serious."

Prussia scratched his head. "Alright I get it, I'll give him the most Awesome apology ever."

"Good."

Gilbert then ran off toward the cabin after Kiku.

Sighing, Germany started to rummage around in his bag, seeming to be satisfied with what he found, he removed his hand from the bag and pulled... Herr stick out of it. "Well. I think I'm going to show Herr stick around. Canada, Italy. See you at dinner ja?" Ludwig promptly walked away after that statement.

"Is... did he just?"

"Si... He-He's talking to a stick..." Italy's face darkened. That stick wasn't gonna leave this campground. That he was sure of.

"O-Oh... Is he...?

"Si he's fine... just slow at reading emotions is all."

"Huh...?"

"Nothing. Hey, Canada, What time is it?"

"ADVENTURE TIME! I mean- about an hour until dinner, why?"

"That means I have to hurry..." The serious look that was sprawled over Italy's face disappeared and he turned to look at Canada. "Veh. Can we have pasta for dinner today? I really like pasta... And if you don't know how to make it I can teach you."

"N-no its fine... I can make it myself..." Matthew shyly smiled. "Maple... You know I'm glad that I let Prussia bring you guys, for once I don't feel invisi- …. And I'm talking to myself." Feliciano had run off after Ludwig.

xXx

"-And over here is the cabin we get to stay in..." Germany was talking to the damn thing, like it was a person or something.

Italy had been stalking around and hiding behind trees in order to stay out of sight. Apparently, Italians make good spies when they have an actual goal to focus on. "I know that your just a stick, and I'm just a nation but..." This was getting weird, too weird for Feliciano's taste. He jumped out from behind his tree and snuck up behind Germany.

"-maybe we could- I-Italy w-where- how long have you-"

"Veh?" He tilted his head innocently. "I just got here." He lied. "I was just wondering how the tour was going..."

"Ah... I-Its going well. …" He paused and his face lit up as if he just remembered something. "I just realized I forgot something in the car. I'll go get it." He turned around and started walking away

"A-Ah W-wait Germany- you go, I can hold Herr stick for you... And show him around..."

"Y-You'd do that?" He handed the stick over and continued walking toward the car.

Waiting until Ludwig was out of sight, he brought the damnable thing close to his face and stared at it. "What does he see in you?" turning the stick over in his hands, he saw that Germany's _human_ _name,_ Ludwig Beilshmidt. Was engraved into the side. Angered, He snapped the thing in half. A chunk that broke off scratched Feliciano's face, enough to make it bleed. Then he chucked it into the woods. Then, using one of his natural defenses to his own advantage, his Chocolate orbs began to tear up and overflow. He held his face in his hands and began bawling. "G-G-Germany!"

Hearing the cries he dropped his stuff and ran back to the very sad brunette. "I-Italy! Whats wrong! What happened! Why are you hurt?"

Italy wrapped his arms around the taller mans waist and began blubbering into he chest.

"I-I I t-tried t-to stop h-him b-b-but h-he wouldn't l-listen!"

"What happened!"

"H-H-Herr stick Germany! H-he's gone! He hurt m-m-me and ran off i-into the woods a-and G-Germany... I.. I'm so s-sorry... I... I c-couldn't stop him..."

Germany froze, his face darkened. "...I... I see..."

Italy couldn't help but smirk into Germany's shirt. So far so good. He looked up into Germany's face. "I...I'm so sorry Germany..."

"Nien... its okay... you tried your hardest... Herr stick was a traitor anyways... he hurt you... Are you okay?"

"S-Si..."

"Good..."

Feliciano buried his face in Ludwig's shirt again. He smelled of beer, and a mixture of his own natural scent. It was comforting. "It's... Okay Italy... It... Its not your fault." Slowly and awkwardly, Germany wrapped his arms around the Italian and rubbed his back.

"Kesesese~ Get a room!"

Ludwig turned bright red in color and he quickly pushed Feliciano away. "B-Bruder!"

_'God dammit Prussia!'_

"Heh, calm down west, I just came by to tell you that dinner is soon. Italy, we're having Spaghetti~ Oh, and west, try to keep it in your pants from now on, would ya? Kesesese!" He walked away laughing his ass off.

"DON'T SAY THINGS THAT MAKE PEOPLE SOUND LIKE A PERVERT!" Germany's face was now a vibrant ruby color. One could only imagine the images that were probably floating throughout his brain.

"Veh? Germany, I don't understand... What did he mean by, 'keep it in your pants?' Is that code for something?" Italy honestly had no idea about what that meant. Despite his age, and understanding of many things, (mostly pertaining to art and cooking.) He had little to no understanding of those little innuendos towards intercourse. Poor Italy was in this way, still an innocent little boy. Oh, he knew what sex was, for big brother France had explained it in great detail to him. He was just oblivious to all those little jokes about it.

"Y-you mean y-you don't k-know?" If it was possible to die of embarrassment, Germany would be close to kicking the bucket.

Italy shook his head.

"I- I'll explain it when you're older Italy..."

"But Germany... I'm older than you are..."

They stared at each other for a moment until Germany broke the gaze and turned his head.

"Y-you should probably go get washed up for dinner."

"Si~" Italy ran off in the direction of the house, screaming, "PAAASTAAAAA~!"

xXx

Italy wrapped his arms around Canada. "Veh~ that was really good.~"

"M-Maple- I'm glad you like my food Italy..."

"It was most delectable Canada-san"

"Ja, it was awesome- say, tomorrow can we have Wurst?"

A blush appeared on Canada's face. "I-If you want, I was just gonna make some French food, like papa taught me. But I can make wurst instead."

"Awesome! Oi West! Whadda you want for dinner tomorrow?"

Germany, who had finished his dinner a while back was hunched over the kitchen counter, intently scrubbing it.

"Please Mr. Germany, there's no need to do that. I can clean them myself."

Germany looked over from his cleaning job. "Well... Okay. I'm heading over to the sauna then."

"Veh~ Can I join you Germany?"

His face turned red. "J-J-Ja- I-If you want t-to..."

"Yaaaay~ I'll meet you in there then, I gotta take care of my dishes still~"

"J-Ja..." Germany got up and left the cabin.

Italy smiled. "Nee nee, Japan, you wanna come?"

"N-No I... I'll take to the sauna in the morning... when everyone's still asleep. I appreciate the offer though, Italy-kun."

"Okay. How about you then Prussia?"

"Nah, I think I hang out in here with Japan and Canada. I've been in that sauna tons of times. Oh, and Italy, if you want to make in hotter in there, pour some water on the hot rocks. It'll steam right up." Prussia smirked. "Have fun with my kleiner bruder Italy~."

"Veh~ Grazie Prussia."

Italy placed his dish in the sink and went outside.

Looking up at the stars he thought of all those day's during the war where he camped out in Africa with Ludwig. The sky was the same. The conditions however, were quite different. He was glad Germany was always there to protect him. He was especially glad that the damn stick was gone. He could always make Ludwig feel better later. 'I'm Here~' He would say. 'I'll never leave your side. You don't need that sick, you're to good for it anyways.' Then the blonde would slightly smile and ruffle the brunettes hair, or make wurst, or something.

After opening the door to the sauna he stripped down and placed his clothes by Ludwig's. He then reached for the next door to actually enter the sauna room itself, when he heard Germany's voice.

_Who was he talking to?_ Leaning closer to the door he listened again.

"-just my friend! I c-could never- No. I don't feel anything towards - I-I'm not l-lying!- You shut-up!" _'_

_who was he talking about?' _

"I can't say that! Not after what happened! The feelings aren't equal... I... I Feel that way... but... ... Herr stick I CAN'T!"

Italy's eyes widened. _'HERR STICK!' _Feliciano shook his head vigorously. No way Ludwig was in there with that fucking stick! He shoved the door open and stumbled in, falling onto Germany's lap.

"I-Italy! W-what are you-!"

Ignoring the German's words he snatched Herr stick out of the rough hands and tossed it outside. He quickly babbled out an excuse "H-He could start a fire if he t-touched the h-hot rock's!"

Germany was speechless. Red was engulfing his face. Not from Anger, but from embarrassment. Not only was a very naked Italy sprawled over his very naked lap, Italy's face was also rather close to his... He squinted his eyes shut and stood up, causing Feliciano to fall to the floor with a thud.

"I-Italy you- I mean- your- I'm-" Germany was trying to say something along the lines of 'how could you just throw Herr stick outside like that?' or, 'Don't lay on my lap when your naked!' or, 'be more careful!' or, 'are you okay?' or, 'how much did you hear?' or the most likely answer: 'AKSJDHFS!' But he couldn't form the right words. Instead, he left the room, wrapped a towel around himself. And quickly headed towards the Cabin.

"Germany..."

He slowly stood back up. What could he do? It was obvious that separating that stick from his German friend was going to be harder than expected.

Not bothering to re-clothe himself, Feliciano walked out side, following Ludwig's path to the cabin. He noticed Herr stick lying on the ground and stepped on it, snapping it into several pieces.

He slowly opened the cabin door. "Germany...?" He saw the blanket rustle. "A-Are you Okay?" He inched his way over to the bunk-bed. Germany was on the bottom, Prussia or Japan would get the top, then in the other room someone would sleep on the couch.

"Germany?"

"...Ja?"

Feliciano breathed a sigh of relief. "are you Okay?"

"J-Ja... y-you wouldn't understand what was wro-wrong anyway..."

"...Oh" He paused. He wasn't sure if the man was mad or not. He decided to test it. "...Germany... I'm cold... c-can I sleep with you?"

"..."

"Please?"

"...J-Ja."

He crawled into bed with the surly German. Pulling the blanket over himself and his friend, Italy scooted real close to him. The German's warmth was slowly infecting him. Draping his arm over the body next to him, he smiled and hugged him tight. He mumbled something illegible into Germany's chest, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>-Authors Note-<p>

HAHAHA! NO SMEX YOUR YOU! Not yet anyway. XD I'm such a cock block~ Don't worry, I'm not gonna jip you on the Yaoi, it'll happen. So be patient. That stick just has to get out of the way first. Besides, there's gonna be AT LEAST three "sexy time" in this fic, and then a shitload lot of, "DAMNIT-KISS-ALREADY-I-KNOW-YOU-WANT-TO-SO-BADLY-SO-JUST-DO-IT-ALREADY." Moments.

Anyway this chapter is really long, to make up for the last chapter, which, in my opinion sucks ass. So yeah, there finally there, and Italy is a manipulative little bastard ain't he? Will Japan stop worrying about his size and just have fun? Will Germany stop shoving all his love onto that stick? How on earth did that last question sound less dirty in my head? Why am I asking you all this? Tune in next time to find out! *SHOT IN THE FACE*

-Sakue Sayuri


	5. ITALY, Y U ALWAYS NAKED?

"Italy-kun, wake up please"

Feliciano rubbed his eyes "Veh?"

"Germany-san told me to come wake you for training... You're late again..."

Italy rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head. "No thank you, Sleepy time~" He began imitating a snoring sound.

Kiku urgently pulled at the covers. "Italy-kun, Come on. Germany-san said no breakfast until you finish your training- no one gets to eat until you get up and do it." A gurgling sound came from Japans stomach. Blushing, he quickly covered his belly with his arms.

"No one gets breakfast? Veh! That's not fair of Germany!"

He pulled the covers off of himself and Japan covered his eyes.

"I really don't understand why you insist on sleeping in the nude like that."

Italy tilted his head in confusion. "Veh? But I'm Italian, this is normal. Plus its hot out, maybe you should try it sometime~"

"Are you saying you want to see me naked? I cannot believe you would suggest such a thing, I am utterly shocked at you!" Japan blushed and left the room, shutting the door behind himself.

"...uh?" Feliciano shrugged it off. He walked over to his bag and pulled out his training shirt, which said 'Troop #1" on the front, and some pants.

After pulling them both on, he opened the door and stepped outside. "Veh~ Germany~" he called, looking for his German friend. "Germany?" Spotting someone in a green jacket standing down on the beach, he ran over, snuck up behind Ludwig and gave him a hug.

"Veh Veh~"

"Ah, Gute morning Italy. You ready for your training?"

He nodded into Germany's back. "A-huh!"

"Alright. Lets begin ja?"

xXx

Collapsing, Italy fell onto his hands and knees. Running on solid ground is one thing. Running on sand is way harder. Pushups are ten times worse than normal. Hell, everything is supper hard on sand.

"I-Italy- Are you alright?"

"R-Remind me to never t-train on sand again, will you Germany?"

Chuckling, he reached out a hand. "If you trained better on solid ground, this wouldn't be so hard in the first place."

Thankful, Italy grabbed the hand that was outstretched to him and pulled himself to his feet. "But training is haaaard!" he whined.

"If you actually put all your effort into it, it would get easier for you."

"But then you'd make it even haaarderrrr." Today it seemed that whining would be his strong point. "Germany can we be done today? I'm so sore..."

"Ja, alright. But were going swimming later after Breakfast."

"Veh~ Okay~"

xXx

True to his word, an hour after breakfast, (which was delicious pancakes by the way,)

Germany herded everyone into the cabin, made them changing into swim wear, and ushered them all down to the water.

"Alright. Do whatever you want ja?"

"Veeeh~ I'm gonna look for froggies~."

"I'm gonna help you find the awesomest frogs ever!"

"I think I'll draw a picture of Kumarijo in the sand..."

"I'm just going to lay in the sun... Germany-san, what will you be doing?"

"Keeping watch in case one of you go to far out into the water. I don't need any of you drowning now." He sat down on a bench that was close to the water.

Prussia couldn't help but crack a grin. "West, what do you mean by 'now'? 'Now' as in, Not yet?"

Italy shrieked "Germany I don't wanna be drowned! That's not very fun at all- and I'm sure its no good for your health! I'm a great swimmer but I can get tired- Germany if I get tired promise you'll come save me! Germany promise!"

"I-"

"Germany-san, what Prussia-kun said can't be true- you wouldn't really let us drown would you- It would defiantly bring great dishonor to your family."

"I would never le-"

The next thing he knew, Italy was blubbering into his chest and Japan was covering his ears to block out unwanted information.

"I- It- no- you see-" Growling Germany jerked his head and glared at Prussia. "Bruder look what you did!"

Prussia doubled over laughing. "I can't believe they fell for that! Kesesesese!"

After about twenty minutes of reenforcing that he would never let anyone drown, Germany was dragged into the water by Italy. The smaller nation wrapped his arms around the larger one and made him blush.

"I'm glad you'd never let me drown."

"J-Ja- I'd never let anything happen to you."

"Veh~ really?"

"J-ja... o-of course I wouldn't- y-your m-my b-b-best fr-friend..." Embarrassed, he turned his head away as he finished his sentence. He never was good with his emotions.

"haaa~ your my best friend to Germany! Hehe~ Te amo!" He looked up at his burly friend and blushed slightly. That last part wasn't supposed to come out. Oh well.

"I-I'm... I'm g-glad- w-wait, what?"

Realizing his mistake, Italy released Germany from the hug and splashed him, attempting to not notice what had slipped out of his mouth. "Veh-heh!"

"Italy..."

"Si~?"

Germany slightly smiled and shook his head "N-Nevermind, Italy."

Italy was about to say something else when he was pulled over and under the water by Prussia.

Quickly springing back up out of the water he gasped for air, then started giggling. "Keh- v-veh! Prussia!"

"Kesese~ I bet you can't catch me!" Gilbert shouted, as he rushed to get away through the water.

"I think I totally can Prussia!" He shouted back, before stumbling and almost falling back into the water, then jumping back up and continuing to chase after the albino.

Sighing, Germany waded back out of the water and sat on a rock on shore. Spotting a stick on the ground, he picked it up and began playing with it.

xXx

"Germany-san!"

Germany looked behind him to see Japan running up to him.

"Ja, what is it Japan?"

"Canadia-san told me that's lunch is almost ready. Please get Italy-kun into the sauna and then come in for it, Okay?"

"Ja. Alright. Danke Japan."

"But of course." Kiku began heading back towards the main cabin.

Turning his head back towards the water, he noticed that Italy was still plashing and playing around in it, despite the fact that Prussia had gone back inside a while ago.

"Oi! Italy!"

"Veh? What is it Germany?"

"Its time for lunch. Please come out of the cold water and go to the sauna with me to warm up."

"mmm... No~"

Germany's eyes widened. Italy never disobeyed. Well, except for when- Ludwig sighed "What do you want Italy?"

"Ah. So you figured it out~ I want you to come get me Germany! I'm not coming out till you do~" Italy smiled and waved. "Come on~"

"I'm not getting into the water Italy. Come out. The food is going to get cold."

"Then I guess I'll just stay here." a sly grin covered his face. "Yup. I'll just be right here. Alone. Left to fend for myself when America attacks me." Dramatically he covered his eyes with his arms. "Oh, Woe is me! I'm nothing but a lowly Italian! So useless that not even Germany will come to get me! I do so ever hope that the Mr. America fellow wont come and hurt me!"

"Italy stop being so ridiculous and come over here."

"Sob sob, cry cry cry, weep cry sob." Italy giggled. This a lot of was fun. He understood why big brother France liked to be so dramatic all the time.

"Get out of the water right now, or I'm going to punish you!"

Italy stuck his tongue out. "Bleh~ you gotta come get me Germany!"

"Oh for the love of-" Germany waded into the water and grabbed Italy by the arm, attempting to pull him out. "Come on."

He wrapped his arms around Germany and smiled "Veh~ I knew you'd come to get me~"

"Ja ja. now come on. To the sauna."

Feliciano noticed what was in Ludwig's free hand. "Wait-"

"What now?"

Italy was hesitant to ask. "Is... Is that Herr stick?"

"What? Oh Ja. I found him again. Isn't it great?"

"H-He isn't allowed to go in the sauna."

Oh Ja. Thanks for warning me about that yesterday. You're right. He could catch fire. Then where would we be?"

"...Without that stick?"

"Ja, Could you imagine?"

"If only…" Italy mumbled

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing Germany."

In irritation, Feliciano began pulling Ludwig towards the sauna, instead of the other way around.

He grabbed the stick out of Germany's hand, put it by the door, then pushed Ludwig inside.

He stripped down and sat on the part of the bench that was closest to the rocks. He waited for Germany to also enter the main room of the sauna, then patted the seat next to him.

Germany blushed and looked away. He was used to sleeping next to a naked Italy. Sitting next to a naked Feliciano, while he himself was also naked, was still something new all together. Despite this, he sat down next to him.

Italy scooted even closer to Germany than he already was, and wrapped his arms around him. Nuzzling his face onto Germany's chest, he smiled. Germany's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Veh... I'm glad to be here with you Germany. Its happy."

"J-Ja... but- w-we should probably g-grab a towel or something to dry off faster-"

"I got an idea." Grabbing a large empty bucket next to them, he filled it up with water and then dumped it onto the rocks. The room immediately filled with steam.

"GYAAA! Germany! My eyes!"

"O-Ow I know-"

A mass amount of heat filled the room, causing their eyes to burn from the sudden change in temperature ( A/N I've actually done that, it hurts like a bitch QAQ)

"G-Germany i can't see-"

"M-Me either-" He began randomly reaching out to try and find Italy.

"Ahhh! G-Germany your- nng- ha-hand i-is on my- ahhh~ c-c-curl-"

"S-Sorry! You're not hurt are you?"

"N-No.. I- I'm f-fine."

Feliciano pulled himself closer and clung to Ludwig to make sure that he wouldn't get up and leave him alone in the hot room. However, at the same time, he was trying to ignore the strange feelings in his groin. They were there again. Just like they always were when the strange curly hair was pulled.

"G...Germany..." he groaned.

"J-Ja w-what is it? What's w-wrong?"

"I- I don't know... I... I feel w-weird..."

"W-Well come on- lets get out of here, alright?"

"S-Si..."

Fumbling, Germany managed to pull Italy out of the room and briskly hand him a towel. "H-here, cover yourself up."

Italy thanked him and did so. "Can we go get lunch now, Germany?"

"Not yet, we need to get dressed. Okay?"

"Si, okay."

They rushed to the cabin, rummaged for clothes, quickly pulled them on and ran over to the main cabin for lunch.

"Germany?"

"Ja Italy?"

"Remind me to never pour water on the rocks again..."

xXx

After lunch, Italy headed back to the cabin with Germany and stripped down. Feliciano stripped himself- not Ludwig.

"W-What are yo-you d-doing I-Italy?"

"Veh~ Siesta~!"

Germany looked at his watch. It was just about three. Canada had made lunch about an hour late. Plus Italy took forever to eat it... He was to busy playing with his food. And discussing with Prussia that maple syrup does NOT make everything taste delicious. Italy's examples: maple syrup on pasta or maple syrup on pizza. In the end however, Prussia won anyways, because he deemed his reasoning's to be way to awesome to be wrong.

"Will you take a siesta with me?"

"I-I- Well- I- I-If you w-want me- t-to..."

Italy was beaming. Finally, Germany was going to spend some time with _him _andnot that stick. Who he had purposely kicked on their rush out of the sauna.

"B-But I'm keeping my clothes on." his face was beet red.

"Veh~ Okay~" He waited until Germany had climbed into bed and then crawled in after him, Pulling the blankets over the two of them, he crept even closer to Germany until their bodies were touching.

"I-Italy- wha-what are you-?"

"Veh?"

Germany sighed "... N-Nothing... go to sleep."

He wrapped his arms around his friend and nuzzled his face into his chest.

"Your warm, Germany." Italy mumbled.

"I'm... Sorry?"

"No... It's nice... Grazie for sleeping with me..."

Germany's face broke out into a beet red blush.

"J-J-J-Ja- of- c-c-course- I-I mean- I- It-"

"Hey Germany?"

"J-Ja?"

"Will you rub my back? It's- well, my fretello does it for me when I'm scared- …its really soothing..."

"a-alright..."

Germany awkwardly pulled his hand to Italy's back and started rubbing it in a circular motion.

Italy squirmed a little, but his breathing calmed and eventually slowed down. He had fallen asleep.

When Germany realized that his companion had left him for dreamland, he stopped rubbing the auburn headed man's back.

"I-Italy?" he whispered.

Nothing. The Italian man was fast asleep.

Had it of been anyone else, or if he had been by himself, he would of said no. If he takes a nap during the day, he usually feels like he's wasted time. But, right now, laying here with Italy... He felt... Happy. At least he thought so. He wasn't happy a lot, so it was hard to tell sometimes. But right now, Germany felt at peace. He felt needed. And for once, for the first time during this trip, he didn't have that strange raging feeling in his stomach. He assumed it was jealousy... but he didn't understand why he would be feeling it. He listened to Feliciano's breathing pattern. It was calming... Thoughts processing in his brain, he slowly and uneasily fell asleep.

xXx

When Italy awoke, it was dark outside. The bed felt cold next to him. He was alone.

"V-Veh- G-Germany-!" No response. He really was gone. His eyes flirted over to digital clock. It was 1:47 am. Way too early for even Germany to be out of bed. Tumbling out of the bed, he quickly got up and shook awake Prussia, who had top bunk.

"P-Prussia- wake up-"

"mnng- Wh-wha-?" the groggy Prussian's eyes flit open, and glared over at Italy. "Italy- its- I don't know-what-the-fuck-'o-clock in the morning, what is it?" he growled, obviously irritated by the fact that his rest was rudely disturbed.

Startled, Italy backed up, but, determined to find his friend, he managed to whimpered out: "G-Germany wasn't in b-bed next to me-"

"West has been outside since I went to bed."

"W-When was that?"

"I don't fucking know!" Prussia grumbled something about Italy being too needy and rolled over, attempting to reclaim his lost dreams.

Realizing that Prussia wasn't going to help him, Italy snuck away from the bed and over to the couch where Japan lay. But he wasn't sleeping. Italy could tell from the light that was blaring through the blankets.

"J-Japan!" Italy whispered as he pulled the blanket from over his Asian friend.

"Italy-kun, what seems to be the problem?" Japan asked, looking up from his Ni*beep*do 3D*beep* system. Based on the music, Italy assumed that he was playing Poké*beep*.

"G-Germany's missing!"

"He might be at the water, he said he had to find something."

"When did he say that?"

"Oh, quite a few hours ago actually. I believe he said something about how his... stick was missing or something. Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention, I was battling Rando*beep*"

"A- A stick?"

"hai-" Japans attention was caught back onto the game as the music changed and became drastically less exciting.

"NOOO! I HAEN'T SAVED IN TWO HOURS!"

Italy flinched as Japan shook his system rather violently and shouted something that's way to inappropriate for me to translate from the Japanese language. He backed towards the door, and stepped outside.

He shivered as a wind blew over him, and realized he wasn't wearing anything. But, at the time, he didn't care. He needed to find Germany before something happened with that stick.

He slowly wandered across the campground, freezing up every time he heard a strange noise or saw a freaky outline move faster than any living creature ever could in front of him.

He froze for the longest when he saw a large black outline of a person out on the dock.

"G-Germany...?" he slowly stepped over to it, and smiled when he recognized the gruff voice. However, that smile quickly turned into a frown as he realized who Ludwig was talking too.

_'He's talking to that fucking stick.'_

"Nein- Herr stick- Its not that I don't love you- I do! Really!-"

_'You gotta be fucking kidding me.'_

He snuck up behind Germany, who was to engrossed in his... 'conversation' to notice the Italian creeping up behind him.

"Nein- I just- I need to go to bed Herr stick! ...We can talk about this in the morning."

The burly German turned and nearly jumped out of his skin to see the smaller (very naked) Italian standing right behind him.

"G-GYAH! I-Italy- w-what are you-?"

The smaller mans face, which was filled with anger and jealousy but a few moments ago while the larger's back was turned, was now covered with the most sincere look of confusion.

"I was just worried about you Germany... you weren't in bed, so I came to find you."

"O-Oh. I-Is that all?"

"Si"

"W-Well... D-Danke."

"H-Hey Germany?" He inched closer to Ludwig, only for the taller man to inch away, closer to the edge of the dock than he already was.

"J-Ja? What is it?"

"can I hold Herr stick?"

An eyebrow raised. Germany was skeptical, and unsure if he should let his sticky friend leave his possession.

"I just want to become better friends is all," Italy insisted "I realize that H-Herr stick... probably doesn't trust me to much..." he mumbled.

Italy's voice didn't weaver, he wasn't fidgety. It seemed that Italy truly wanted to get on better terms with Herr stick. So Germany shrugged and handed the stick over. However, Italy's grip wasn't firm enough- and Herr stick fell to the ground, and got lost in the darkness.

"I-I'm so sorry Germany-! I'll find him-"

"Nein don't mov-" Crack! The sound of something snapping echoed out. It seemed to last even longer because of the darkness that enveloped the two.

Both of their eyes widened. Italy lifted his foot and bent down to pickup the remains- only to 'accidentally' push them into the water below the dock. A sploosh, and then silence. Italy shot back up- and apologized several times in Italian, and then began crying.

Germany looked as if he was going to strangle someone. But, as the brunettes cry's grew louder, and sadder, his face softened. He couldn't stay mad at Italy. Even if he had just-... It was an accident... right?

Shyly, he wrapped an arm around poor Feliciano and pulled him close.

"-P-P-PLE-PLEASE D-DON'T HA-TE M-ME FORE-E-EVER-! I D-DIN'T ME-MEAN T-TO-" The rest of it was muffled beyond understanding into Ludwig's chest.

"I-ITALY!"

His shrieks stopped abruptly- as if they didn't want Germany's anger to shoot through the roof. His face lifted up and eyes (which were actually open for once) looked up at Ludwig with the saddest Uke look.

"I'm n- ...not mad... Italy."

"B-but I- I k-killed it!"

"It... Its okay..." Germany quickly mumbled. He pulled the lithe body closer to him and blushed deeply. He only just now realized that Italy was completely nude.

Germany pushed Italy off of him. "W-what are you d-d-doing out here n-naked? Your g-going to get sick!" He grabbed the curl that was poking him in the face and pulled it, using it to punished the Italian that apparently lacked common sense.

"m-mng ahh~ G-G-Germany- l-let g-go!"

"Nien! You need to learn that you can't just go out side with nothing on!" he growled, Yanking on that lone curly hair again.

As if on impulse, Italy flung himself against Germany and embraced him.

"...n-nooo.. G-Germany... d-don...touch... t-thaah~ ngh-"

Germany froze when he felt something pressing against his leg. His eyes widened 'no way...' he sincerely wished that- that thing wasn't what he thought it was. He bit his lip and convinced himself that it was just Italy's knee- or leg- or something other than.. that. Italy doesn't get those- well not yet- he's too innocent! He pulled away from Italy's grasp, grabbed his hand, and pulled his back towards the cabin.

"C-come- t-t-time for bed ja?"

"...s-si"

* * *

><p>-Authors Note-<p>

Alright, in all truth, the only reason that this chapter is done is because I was stuck in a car for about four hours on my way to Detroit because my mother had a Roller Derby thing. YES, MY MOTHER IS A DERBY GIRL. She's a Traverse City Toxic Cherry. (owo) Anyway, she made me go with her- along with the rest of my family- all the way to Detroit. So, what am I to do whilst trapped within my father's car for several hours? Write you yaoi starved fans some crack. That's what I am to do. Lucky you. Oh, and I'm sorry that my plot-block, procrastination and laziness caused you poor fans to starve half to death.

Oh, and if you couldn't tell, Japan had just accidentally killed a legendary _Pokémon. YES HE'S PLAYING POKEMON. I'D BE MORE SURPRISED IF JAPAN DIDN'T PLAY POKEMON. I've ranted to much.. (=3=)_

_CHAPTER FIVE. I AM DISAPPOINT. _

_(BUT THATS PROBABLY BECAUSE I'M RUNNIG ON ONE HOUR OF SLEEP, I HATE COFFE AND I DON'T TRUST ENERGY DRINKS. DAMN YOU MEME BASE.)_

_-Sakue Sayuri_


End file.
